


Setting Up Camp

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2018 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Cursed Hyperion Heights, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hyperion Heights, Inspired by OQ week, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week, Mild Language, Multi, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Roni has something to prove on one of their rare adults only camping trips.A fic inspired by thismanipin thistweetby  brookeap3





	Setting Up Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brookeap3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/gifts).



> Date Written: 20 September 2018  
> Word Count: 1023  
> Written for: InspireByOQ 2018  
> Recipient: BrookeAP3  
> Prompt: This [manip](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DmSqQr_XsAAV_St.jpg) from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/SweetonDreams/status/1037141025083600897)  
> Summary: Roni has something to prove on one of their rare adults only camping trips.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Robin didn't actually die and both he and Maleficent come to Hyperion Heights in the curse. This piece is nebulously set in the same year as the "Feeling Alive" and "you give a beggar like me a royal life."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: A Million Lights  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a little bit of DOQ fun for InspireByOQ week. And really? Who am I to deny myself the ability to write in this particular little AU? I don't do enough for Roni, Rob, Mal, and Danny. Though Danny's absent from this particular fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not atm, but if you catch something I missed, I'd be grateful if you let me know…

"C'mere, Kitten."

Roni glances up from the tangle of poles in front of her. It looks far too much like a demented game of Pick Up Sticks, but she's determined to get this done.

"Can it wait, Mal? I want to get everything ready before Rob gets back with the last load from his truck."

"Roni--"

"Don't start with me," she says, holding up a finger as her other hand sorts through the pile. "I'll do this if it kills me. I've been practicing for weeks."

She feels the shift in air pressure around her as her lover comes to kneel next to her. "You know, if you let me help you, Rob will never know."

"Yes, he will, and you'll both keep teasing me about it. It won't be long before Danny picks it up."

"Fey boy isn't even here. How could he possibly?"

Roni pauses, a pole piece in each hand, to look at her wryly. "You're kidding, right?"

Mal has the decency to look sheepish. "No, you're right, Kitten. As you were." She presses a warm kiss to Roni's forehead before standing again.

Silence settles over the campsite again as Roni works to put the tent together. After a moment or two, the sounds of Mal's preferred classic rock start up. It only takes a handful of seconds to make out the song as "Crazy Train", particularly without the opening bars that she's used to hearing. Roni chuckles and hums along as she works.

"Hey, Kitten?" Mal asks again a few minutes later. When Roni hums questioningly, Mal continues, "You almost done? I think I hear our stud coming this way."

"Shit! Almost. Can you maybe distract him a bit? I'll owe you big time."

"Mmm… I don't know, Kitten. That sounds a lot like cheating to me."

"It is not! Cheating is the marked deck you still use when we play poker."

"Watch it, Roni!" comes the chuckled reply. "I could always tell Rob that you _also_ know it's marked."

"You wouldn't d--" She looks up at Mal, words dying on her lips as she registers two things. First is the phone aimed at her, clearly recording all of this exchange. The second is Rob standing to Mal's left, biting his bottom lip as he grins broadly. "You two are a pair of absolute fucking assholes. How long have you been here, Rob?"

He shrugs and steps forward to survey her work. "Long enough to wonder how you could keep losing at poker when you knew it was a marked deck. Surely you could have won a _bit_ more often? Or do you just prefer to get naked and distract us as we play?"

Blushing hotly at being caught, Roni turns around and continues to put the tent together. "Just because I know it's marked doesn't mean I know Mal's system for marking it."

"Twenty-four years together and you still can't figure out my system? I'm not sure if I should be pleased or disappointed by that, Kitten."

Roni simply raises a hand, middle finger proudly standing tall for both of her lovers to see. "Leave me alone or I'm the only one sleeping in this tent tonight." She grabs a rock to secure the ties to the ground, then starts to shift to her feet to survey her work. She's not surprised by Rob's hand gently cupping her elbow to help steady her, and she happily leans back into him.

"You did a wonderful job, love," he murmurs in her ear, stubble rasping against her sensitive skin until she squirms and giggles softly. "All of that not-so-secret practice actually paid off, didn't it?"

She turns slightly to face him. "You knew?"

There's a fond twinkle in his eyes. "Danny said he tried to help you once and that you were having trouble. I never found out when or where you practiced, but it was enough to know you were trying."

"He caught me early on and wanted to find you to help. I had to promise him dino nuggets and fries, and some fried apple pies from McDonald's for dinner to keep him from doing it."

That gets both Rob and Mal laughing, the latter coming to join them in a sweet little group hug. "I was wondering about the pies that night," Rob says with a chuckle. "I thought maybe he'd done something very good that warranted the treat."

Mal grins and nuzzles at Roni's other ear. "Nah, our girl is just a big old squish when it comes to the fey boy. He's got her wrapped around his little finger."

"You're one to talk, darling," Roni retorts, torn on which way to tilt her head as each of her lovers lavishes attention on a side of her neck. "Mmm, that feels good." She blinks suddenly at the flash going off in her eyes. "Mal!"

"Shh, Kitten, it's a souvenir of your first successfully built tent. Right, stud?"

Rob nods and shifts to capture first Roni's lips, then Mal's in a heady kiss. When her lovers are kissing, Roni shifts to let Mal in the middle. Her fingers card through Mal's hair as she watches the two of them for a moment.

"One more picture of the three of us before we finish setting up?" Mal asks as Rob pulls back with a slow grin. She lifts the phone to center the shot of the three of them, Roni and Rob kissing her cheeks as he clicks the button to take a shot. "Yep, that's the one for me at the lair. And maybe I can be talked out of copies for you two, as well."

" _Maybe_?" Rob asks, brows quirking up. "I think we can easily get you to agree to it, hot stuff."

"Guess you won't know until you try," Mal retorts, then scampers out from between the two of them to start rummaging through the cooler. "I'm starving and I want a damned beer. It better be cold, Rob!"

He just laughs and pulls Roni into a quick hug before they join Mal for a little snack to start their adults only camping trip.


End file.
